It is proposed that current work on interorganizational relations among health care institutions in an urban setting be continued and extended in order to deal with two related issues: (1) the nature of the relations between the general population of an urban neighborhood, its community leaders, and the top echelon of neighborhood health (and mental health) institutions; (2) how these relationships affect and are affected by the network of interorganizational relationships. In short, we propose to study how (health and mental health) organizational- community linkages and interorganizational linkages affect each other. From a policy perspective we propose to study the community participation process and interorganizational coordination of health facilities and how each of these processes influences the other. These research questions will be explored by means of (1) a panel survey involving a quasi-controlled experiment in an actual urban setting, (2) participant observation, and (3) historical analysis of selected examples of the impact of community links on interorganizational links.